Always
by Ann Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy perde Gina Weasley... será mesmo? Será que a pequena Weasley não lhe quer mais?


Nota da autora: Minha Segunda songfic! Ficou um pouquinho maior do que eu queria, mas espero que gostem e me mandem e-mails. Essa, provavelmente, terá uma continuação... Beijinhos!  
  
***  
  
Ela não havia aparecido. Que novidade! Ela nunca dava o ar da graça, desde... Ah! Como ele queria poder voltar no tempo! Concertar seus erros, beijá-la docemente e fazer juras de amor...  
  
This Romeo is bleending  
(Este Romeu está sangrando)  
But you can't see his blood  
(Mas, você não pode ver seu sangue)  
It's nothing but some feelings  
(Não resta nada, além de alguns sentimentos)  
That this old dog kicked up  
(que este velho cão chutou fora)  
  
Não fazia mais de um mês que ela lhe deixara. Mas, parecia uma eternidade. Ficar sem Gina, para ele, era pior do que ficar sem ar. Sim. Ele preferia morrer a não tê-la. Estranho, não? Ele, logo ele, um sonserino desistindo de tudo por uma grifinória. A vida dava voltas mesmo!  
  
It's be raining since you left me  
(Tem chovido desde que você me abandonou)  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
(Agora, eu estou me afogando na enchente)  
You see I've always been a fhigter  
(Você viu que eu sempre fui um lutador)  
But without you I give up  
(Mas, sem você, eu desisto)  
  
As aulas, os jogos... Draco já não se interessava por nada. Nem queria. Para quê? Já fingira ser alguém que não era, antes. Já fingira odiar quem não odiava. Já fingira sentir o que não sentia. E esse fora seu maior erro. Agora, ele não ia errar. Ia ser ele mesmo.  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
(Agora eu não posso cantar uma canção de amor)  
Like the way it's meant to be  
(Como deveria ser)  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
(Bem, eu suponho que eu não seja mais tão bom)  
But baby, that's just me  
(Mas, amor, sou apenas eu)  
  
Uma vez, quando namoravam, ela perguntou, do seu jeito meigo de sempre, se ele a amava. Ele respondeu com um beijo, simbolizando um sim. Era verdade, claro. Ele nunca teve dúvidas daquilo. Mas, se hoje, ela fizesse aquela pergunta, a resposta seria diferente. Ele diria que a amaria, não só hoje, mas eternamente. Cada vez mais. Sem limite.  
  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
(E eu te amarei, amor, sempre)  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
(E eu estarei lá para sempre e mais um dia, sempre)  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
(E eu estarei lá até que as estrelas não brilhem)  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
(Até que os céus explodam e as palavras não rimem mais)  
  
Parecia uma brincadeira. Ele que nunca sentira algo além de ódio e desprezo, sofrendo por alguém, por lembranças... Ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, longo, ardente... Como a vida era boa quando ela estava junto dele! Sofreram, claro. Mas, o amor era maior. Até um dia que a dor tomou o lugar desse amor, no coração de Draco...  
  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
(E eu sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente)  
And I'll love you - Always  
(E eu te amarei, sempre)  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
(Agora suas fotos que você deixou para trás)  
Are just memories of a different life  
(São apensa lembranças de uma vida diferente)  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
(Umas nos fez rir, umas nos fez chorar)  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
(Aquela que fez você dizer adeus)  
  
Às vezes a via nos corredores, acompanhada do maldito Potter. Sentia sua espinha congelar só de ver aquela cena... Só Merlim sabia o quanto era difícil para ele não correr até ela, abraçá-la, beijá-la com fervor ou, quem sabe, até pedir desculpas... Afinal, errara. Sabia disso. Mas, se arrependera. E isso não contava?  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
(O que eu daria para correr meus dedos pelo seu cabelo)  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
(Tocar seus lábios, te abraçar apertado)  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
(Quando você falar suas orações, tente entender)  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
(Eu cometi erros, eu sou apenas um homem)  
  
Parecia que não contava em nada. Porque duas semanas depois, lá estava ela de braços dados com o perfeito Potter! Talvez por vingança, Draco não sabia. Mas a questão era: Gina Weasley e Harry Potter formavam o mais novo e, aparentemente, apaixonado casal de Hogwarts. Draco nuca tivera tanta vontade de socar o nariz de Harry. Mas, não o fez. Não tinha forças para isso, apesar do ódio transbordar. Tinha sido enfraquecido pela dor, pelo sofrimento...  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
(Quando ele te abraça firme, quando ele te puxa perto)  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
(Quando ele diz as palavras que você está precisando ouvir)  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
(Eu queria ser ele, porque aquelas palavras são minhas)  
To say to you till the end of time  
(Para dizer para você até o final do tempo)  
  
Quantas vezes não dissera para ela que a amava. Quantas vezes não haviam se divertido juntos? E quantas risadas arrancara dela? Isso não era o suficiente para ela o perdoar? Isso não era o suficiente para ela, apenas, o escutar? Draco sabia que era... Pensava nisso, olhando pela janela molhada, por causa da chuva que teimava em cair, de seu dormitório, quando viu algo, ou melhor, alguém, que fez seu coração acelerar. Alguém de vastos cabelos vermelhos. Gina estava no jardim, encharcada. Parecia estar sozinha, sem a companhia do intragável Potter... Draco não pensou duas vezes, antes de virar os calcanhares e sair correndo, rumo ao jardim. Vestia apenas as vestes normais da escola, o que com certeza não o protegeriam da fria noite de Hogwarts. Mas, que se importava? Tinha a chance de falar com Gina e não ia desperdiçá-la. Gina ia lhe ouvir. Custasse o que custasse.  
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
(Sim, eu te amarei, amor, sempre)  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
(E eu estarei lá para sempre e um dia, sempre)  
If you told me to cry for you I could  
(Se você me disesse para chorar por você, eu poderia)  
If you told me to die for you I would  
(Se você me disesse para morrer por você, eu faria)  
  
As gotas pesadas de água caíam em seu rosto pontudo, que estava contorcido numa expressão de determinação, de medo, de esperança. Suas roupas, já encharcadas, pesavam. O frio batia cortante em sua pele pálida, mas a vontade de falar com ela era maior. Toda dor por ela valeria a pena. Tudo por ela valeria a pena. Com a forte tempestade, era difícil ver um palmo à frente. Mas, ele continuou. Continuou até vê-la. Até ver a sua Gina, a um metro dele. A ruiva estava parada, ainda de costas para ele. Não havia notado sua presença. Murmurava algo, impossível de se ouvir, por causa da chuva. As batidas do coração de Draco aceleravam cada vez mais, na expectativa. Abriu a boa para falar algo: Nada saiu de sua boca. A fechou rapidamente. Respirou fundo. Tinha que fazer isso. Tinha. - Gina, você pode ficar doente a... Ela virou-se, de repente, encarando-o.  
  
Take a look at my face  
(De uma olhada em meu rosto)  
There's no price I won't pay  
(Não há preço, que eu não pague)  
To say these words to you  
(Para dizer essas palavras para você)  
Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
(Bem, não há nenhuma sorte nestes jogos de dados carregados)  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
(Mas, amor, se você me desse apenas mais uma chance)  
We can pack up our old dreams  
(Nós poderíamos empacotar nossos velhos sonhos)  
And our old lives  
(E nossas velhas vidas)  
  
- Draco... - ela parecia confusa. Os olhos castanhos, que Draco tanto amava, encaravam os olhos azuis acinzentados dele. Draco podia ficar ali, eternamente. Não importava a chuva, o frio... nada. O importante era que Gina estava ali. E não o olhava, condenando-o, olhava como sempre o havia olhado. Com amor. Com paixão. Com desejo. Ele caminhou até a garota, que, visivelmente, tremia. Agora, com os rostos mais visíveis, Draco pode ver o quanto ela havia chorado. Era fácil para ele. Conhecia Gina, como a si próprio. Sempre sabia quando ela havia chorado, rido... mas, ela sempre guardava uma surpresa para ele. E dessa vez não foi diferente... Gina pegou a mão do rapaz, sem deixar de analisá-lo. Ele deu um passo a frente, sentindo as mãos quentinhas de Gina, nas suas. O olhar dela o fascinava, atraindo-o. Porém ele não podia esquecer para o que estava ali: - Gina, eu... eu sinto muito... - foi interrompido, com o corpo dela, que havia se jogado contra ele. Com o corpo dela junto ao seu, Draco estava nas nuvens. Sentia o perfume dela, sua pela extremamente macia. - Você é o culpado de tudo... - murmurou, entre soluços. Estava chorando. Ele congelou, no susto. - Eu sei. - concordou, se surpreendendo quando ela se afastou. Quase deixou escapar um muxoxo de infelicidade. - Você - completou, com um sorriso - não poderia ter me deixado deixar você... não poderia ter me deixado namorar o Harry... você não sabe o quanto eu sofri, sem você... - Você quer dizer... - interrompeu, confuso, de tanta felicidade. - Que eu te amo, idiota! - concluiu, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, com as costas das mãos. Mas, não conseguiu terminar de fazer isso, porque as mãos de Draco já estavam nos dois lados de seu rosto, puxando os rubros lábios da ruiva, contra os dele. Gina, não se fez de desentendida, e aproveitou o beijo, como nunca. Draco sabia que teriam mais momentos como aqueles. Ele nunca deixaria Gina escapar das suas mãos, como antes... Buscou a cintura de Gina, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra, se certificava de acariciar o rosto da garota, que se pendurou no pescoço dele, intensificando ainda mais o beijo. Aquele amor, eles sabiam, era único e duraria para sempre, sempre...  
  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
(Nós acharemos um lugar, onde o sol ainda brilha)  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
(E eu te amarei, amor, sempre)  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
(E eu estarei lá para sempre e um dia, sempre)  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
(Eu estarei lá até que as estrelas não brilhem)  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
(Até que os céus explodam e as palavras não rimem mais)  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
(E eu sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente)  
And I'll love you - Always  
(E eu te amarei, sempre) 


End file.
